TheTekkitRealm
Dallas (born: ), better known online as TheTekkitRealm, is an American YouTube Gamer and commentator known for his "1-year" streams. His main purpose was to be a giant let's play website for the popular Minecraft game, Tekkit. Along with serving as a custom video platform for it's users. Dallas also used it as a school project when he was 14. It was later innovated to "TheTekkitRealm" After the name "TheTek" was already taken. From humble beginnings, Dallas has gone by many names and alter egos. As stated in his video, "My YouTube Story..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLWggMIZRWs on December 24, 2012, Dallas created his first channel, later to go by the name of Glasszombie. Soon after accumulating 7,000+ subscribers on two channels, they were both terminated under false copyright strikes. He decided to ditch YouTube altogether and pursue web development. This led to the creation of Dallas's website. Dallas has gained a reputation from videos, and live streams. Most particularly involving PewDiePie vs T-Series. Dallas has a Music Channel named DKVibez, on it you will find Chillstep Trap and other genres of music. YouTube Dallas started out as a channel that mainly focused on random video topics and original ideas. Due to the algorithm change in mid-2016, Dallas has mentioned how he now has to upload a more specific brand of content to continue growing and can be quite demotivating how only "red arrows" and clickbait seem to attract attention nowadays. Thus branding the "Not Clickbait" inside joke of the channel. 1 Year Streams Dallas has grown notorious for multiple 365 day live streams, Dallas' most popular livestream is "Playing Subway Surfers For 1 Year (World Record)" which to date has achieved over 20 million views. =Career= He has recorded podcasts with Zach King on YouTube topics such as Attention People, which was released in November 2018, in which he discussed his view on the YouTube Algorithm, stating; I now have to upload a more specific brand of content to continue growing and can be quite demotivating how only "red arrows" and clickbait seem to attract attention nowadays. Thus branding the "Not Clickbait" inside joke of the channel. TheTekkitRealm has also produced documentary style movies on it's channel, most notably THE RAID - Official Area 51 Documentary, which was a documentative film about the famous Storm Area 51, They Can't Stop All of Us facebook event. Trivia *Dallas has been fully active since the beginning on August 7, 2015, Although the website has been up and running since mid 2014. *Dallas has publicly released purchasable items such as shirts, Minecraft Maps, and other merch. *Dallas has a FANDOM account on Wikitubia, also named TheTekkitRealm. Types of Videos * Charity Streams * Tutorials * Gaming Commentary * Short Films * Comedy Skits * Commentary * Online Gaming * Minecraft * Mini Games * Story Mode * Minecraft Adventure Maps * Cinematic trailers or showcases * Challenges * Reading Comments/Q&A * Play Throughs * Reviews * Time lapses * Specials Subscriber Milestones *10,000 Subscribers: May 10, 2017 *20,000 Subscribers: February 11, 2018 *30,000 Subscribers: May 2, 2018 *50,000 Subscribers: July 29, 2018 *100,000 Subscribers: October 12, 2018 *200,000 Subscribers: May 30 2019 *300,000 Subscribers: June 2, 2019 *400,000 Subscribers: June 25 2019 *500,000 Subscribers: November 27 2019 Video View Milestones *1 Million Views: March 29, 2017 *2 Million Views: November 7, 2017 *3 Million Views: May 4, 2018 *5 Million Views: August 8, 2018 *10 Million Views: November 24, 2018 *20 Million Views: January 30, 2019 *50 Million Views: June 3, 2019 Videos References This page was created by TheTekkitRealm on August 30, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers